


Kappas and cucumbers

by Esinde Nayrall (red_squared)



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-29
Updated: 2009-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-09 19:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_squared/pseuds/Esinde%20Nayrall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kappas and cucumbers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [error256](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=error256).



> Written to accompany [**this art work (NSFW)**](http://error256.livejournal.com/58726.html) by [](http://error256.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://error256.livejournal.com/)**error256**.

Hakkai greets Sanzo politey as he storms into the room.

"Sanzo?" Gojyo says, pushing himself up onto his forearms and lifting his head so he can see, all while being pounded into the mattress from behind. "What the fuck, monk, it's not your night to-_nggggh_..."

"It's not Hakkai's either," Sanzo snaps, glaring around the room. He's not sure whether he's annoyed with himself for not getting here sooner, or annoyed with himself for being here at all. Fucking hell, they must have started at it as soon as they finished dinner. _Maybe even before_, he thinks, taking in the way the table is still piled higgledy-piggledy with half-eaten food, yet-to-be-eaten food ( a much smaller pile), scraps (which no doubt Hakkai will find some way of composting somewhere nearby before they move on) and rubbish.

"I did ask him, first," Hakkai says mildly, while Gojyo groans and collapses back into his face-in-the-mattress, hips-in-the-air stance. "He said he didn't mind."

"I -- _ah _\-- don't -- _ah _\-- mind, Hakkai. Sanzo, do you -- _ah, ah, ah _\-- want to stay, too?"

"Hn. As if I would. I came over to tell you to keep it down."

"Yeah?" Gojyo says, looking up once more with a lascivious smirk. "Looks like you're the one who needs to keep it down."

_God damn it_, there's no way that perverted water sprite can see his erection from here.

"Want me to take care of it for you?" Gojyo purrs, still with that same look

"I want you to _shut up_, idiot," Sanzo growls, irritated that he needs to adjust himself down there -- again! -- because of the kappa's _noises_.

"Ah, I think that should be easy enough, Sanzo," Hakkai says, glancing around the room.

Gojyo twists around to give Hakkai a wary look, saying, "Hey now, there's no need for..." as Hakkai selects one of the yet-to-be-eaten items from the nearby table, and slowly works it past the kappa's lips.

"Good boy, Gojyo," Hakkai whispers, as Gojyo mouths a kiss around the tip of the cucumber, before taking as much of it in as he can.

Gojyo works himself back up onto his elbows, and takes the cucumber in his hand himself, making a fist around the shaf-- the other end, and working the tip slowly, licking over the crow-- the _other _other end, all while looking straight at Sanzo, those dark red eyes glazing over with lust, and Sanzo's not sure whether it's from being drilled into from behind like that, or whether the kappa does, in fact, really, _really _like cucumbers.

"You didn't answer my question," Gojyo says, after sliding the thing out of mouth once more, and eyeing him up the length of it. In response, Sanzo grasps the opposite end, and pushes it back in to the kappa's eager, panting mouth.

"Hey! Sanzo, that's not fair -- it's not your night!"

Gojyo grunts, as this statement is immediately followed by a particularly vicious thrust. "Ease up there, will ya?" Gojyo manages, surprisingly intelligibly around his mouthful, and Sanzo's dick jumps when it occurs to him that Gojyo probably has a lot of practice in saying filthy things around a mouthful of cock. "I need this arse tomorrow!"

"Ah, it looks as though that concludes the audience participation for tonight," Hakkai says regretfully, still watching Gojyo's mouth and that _fucking cucumber_.

"You offered to take care of my problem for me," Sanzo tells Gojyo, ignoring Hakkai. "You can renege, but I'll take it out of your hide on -- Fuck!" he shouts, as Gojyo clamps down onto the cucumber with a flash of bright, white teeth, and then jerks his head to one side -- between that and the grip Sanzo has on the thing, it snaps, clean in half. "_Fuck_," he says again.

"That do the trick?" Gojyo asks, grinning up at him, and fuck that fucking water sprite, but it fucking _did _do the trick. Not only has his erection gone, but he suspects there may even be some sort of inversion going on down there as it tries to get away from those _teeth_. "Thursday night, monk," Gojyo continues, as though he knows exactly how Sanzo feels. "Don't worry. I'll kiss it better, and persuade it to come out and play again."

_Fuck_.

"Whatever. Keep the noise down, idiots." He might not be achingly hard anymore, but it's not going to be any easier getting to sleep. Not when he can see the kappa grinning and biting it off everytime he closes his eyes.

From the groaning and panting coming from the bed, it's clear they've already forgotten about him and got straight back to business, and he really should just get out and leave them to it. It's _not _his night, after all, but when Thursday comes around, he is going to make that kappa _crawl._

~*~

"Ne, Gojyo?"

"What is it, monkey?"

He hopes Goku isn't going to ask to go again -- getting pounded up the clacker six times in one night -- fuck, in one _evening _\-- is the _absolute limit_, he's already having doubts about how comfortably he'll be able to sit in Jippu tomorrow morning, and while the soreness hasn't set in yet, he's grateful that it's always Hakkai's night after Goku's night, because Hakkai will heal him before he starts (usually after playing with Gojyo a little while he's still sore, because Hakkai is almost as much of a sadist as he is a masochist).

And as for Sanzo the night after _that_... Well, he usually gets the best results out of the monk once he's all riled up. It's hardly worth it, otherwise, because Sanzo is usually too lazy to do anything other than bark orders at him, but when he's angry, he gets _creative_.

"Oi, monkey. Falling asleep already?" He manages to say it mockingly, but deep, deep down, he's relieved they're done for the night (although he'd be willing to go again, if Goku wanted it -- he's never been able to tell anybody 'no').

"Don't call me 'monkey', you lechy kappa. I just wanted to know..." Goku starts, before yawning sleepily, nuzzling closer and looking off to the foot of the bed. Gojyo follows Goku's gaze to where the cucumber is lying abandoned and forgotten where Sanzo dropped it on the bed. "Are you going to finish that?"  


**Author's Note:**

> All comments and kudos are appreciated and treasured -- even (especially?) on a fic as old as this one!


End file.
